Running from ourselves
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: After Stiles and Jackson's "dead" body disappears Scott gets a call from Gerard saying he's taken Stiles and won't return him unless he gets Derek. Scott goes to Derek for help and tells him that if Gerard doesn't get what he wants, Stiles will die.


Derek knew better than handing himself over to the king of pscyhopaths but he wasn't going to run or hide now. The boy didn't need to die for him.

He'd just pretend to be captured. He had some experience with that one. So in a way it was Peter and Scott who handed him over to Gerard. Scott had a good reason, he was saving his best friend. And Peter, well, he just wanted to be the alpha again.

Gerard was pleased.

It was a good thing that Allison didn't know about her grandfather playing master to the kanima.

Because if she were there, things would have ended pretty bloody.

As Scott and Peter left Derek seemingly tied up, wounded and broken on the ground before Gerard, they were looking around for Jackson, expecting him to turn up any moment and attack. Gerard kicked Derek's body hard, cursing him in the meanwhile. Scott winced, Stiles frowned and Peter just smiled.

But Derek didn't even make a sound.

"You might want to take your time hurting him, the slower, the better." Peter suggested.

Gerard smirked.

"I don't need any lessons on turture."

"I bet." Scott hissed.

"Now what?" he said through his teeth.

"Now...you go." Gerard said.

"Really?" Stiles looked at his friend. "We're leaving Derek to this pscyho?"

"It's not like we have any other choice." Scott said.

"Where's Jackson?" Peter asked.

Gerard looked up from Derek's still body.

"He's waiting for my commands. I was hoping I wouldn't need to exhaust him any further tonight...The poor kid almost died."

"And whose fault was that?" Stiles said, raising his voice slightly.

"Don't get smart with me kid." Gerard warned, smiling.

Peter turned to Gerard.

"I think you're bluffing."

Gerard lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Peter nodded.

Scott felt the anger build up. This man was worse than anyone he'd ever met.

"If you let them go, I won't tell Allison you've been behind all this." He said.

Gerard laughed.

"Allison would only thank me. She wants to kill all of you. Even you Scott."

"That's a lie." Scott said.

"You don't want to see it, do you?" Gerard smiled. "She hates you. Just as she should."

Stiles sighed. "Don't you guys have a shotgun or something?" he mumbled quietly.

"We don't need guns." Peter smiled without looking at him.

And then Isaac, Boyd and Erica came through the shadows.

"We had a deal. If you try something all of you die. Jackson will be more than happy to assist me." Gerard said.

"Bluffing." Peter said in a sing song voice. "Jackson almost died. You Gerard, as the sole responsible for his attempt of suicide, must be proud of yourself."

"He is a stupid kid." Gerard said. "That's why I'm guiding him."

Stiles shook his head and seemed to be resisting the urge to barf.

"Now?" Scott asked Peter.

"Now." Peter nodded, looking at Derek.

Derek jumped and grabbed Gerard, knocking him down. Peter and Scott helped him keep Gerard still while the others constantly looked around for Jackson.

"Where is Jackson?" Derek asked.

"He'll kill you tonight." Gerard smirked. "He'll kill you."

Derek punched him. Gerard fell unconscious. "Tie him up." He said. Scott, Boyd and Isaac gathered around Gerard and after they were done they carried him over to Boyd's car.

"We have a better chance of avoiding his attacks if we keep Gerard sleeping like a baby, right?" Stiles asked. "I mean he is the one controlling him, isn't he?"

"Let's hope he can't control him while he's unconscious." Derek said.

"This is insane,... can we get out of here? My dad must be freaking out." Stiles looked at Scott.

"He is." Scott said. "I told him you were probably panicked and went home. He's still looking for you."

"Glad to know he thought I ran away like a baby. Now, can we just throw Gerard down a very very deep well or something and go? And maybe Jackson shows up by himself tomorrow morning, huh? You never know."

"Maybe."Peter said. "But Gerard won't stay like this for too long. If Jackson's still alive we have to keep Gerard by our side and make sure he can't control the boy. Now, Derek, you get Stiles and get out of here. Hide until we find Jackson."

"Why do I hide?"

"We talked about this. Jackson is basically programmed to kill you right now, that is if he's still alive. Until we find him you stay away, alright?" Scott said.

"So you guys are protecting me?" Derek asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes." Scott said, "Will you let us?"

Derek looked at him and then over to Peter, Boyd, Isaac and Erica.

"What if something happens to you?" he asked.

"We're not what he wants." Scott reminded.

"What if Kanima Jackson shows up by himself without the grandpa controlling him?" Erica asked.

"That wouldn't make any sense." Scott said.

Peter nodded. "As long as we keep Gerard in the dreamland it should be fine."

"We don't even know if Jackson's alive." Isaac said.

"Ah, don't say that." said Stiles.

"You care about Jackson now?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, no...just..., he tried to kill himself to get out of this you know. I'd hardly say he's enjoying it. For all we know, he needs saving too." Stiles said.

Derek looked at Gerard's body in the back seat.

"Yeah." He said. "Maybe we should just kill him."

Scott shook his head. "We're better than that."

"Of course we are, that's why he's going to kill all of us." Derek said.

Scott looked away.

"So what now?" Stiles asked.

"You should go, if something goes wrong and Jackson shows up I don't want you getting hurt." Scott said.

Derek looked at his pack. "I'm the alpha. I shouldn't leave you alone."

"Will you just go?" Boyd said, annoyed. "You're the target. We're safe...or safer than you."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded. "We'll take care of it."

Erica smiled. "Go. We can handle it."

Derek shook his head.

"I'll be waiting. If anything happens, if Jackson shows up—"

"Oh...I think we have that one covered right now-" Stiles said, looking behind Derek. "Look."

Derek turned around to see Jackson in his kanima form.

"Shit." He said.

Scott pushed Derek. "He is coming for you Derek, and he's not just going to paralyze you either this time. RUN!" he yelled.

"And what chance do you have?" Derek yelled back.

Isaac and Boyd started to turn and both growling, jumped on Jackson.

"Now!" Scott yelled and pushed Derek again.

Derek turned around and reluctanly started running to his car.

"Come on!" he said to Stiles who seemed to be frozen.

"Can't you just turn and hop over trees?" Scott asked, panting as he almost crashed into the car.

"What?" Derek said as he jumped inside. "Shut up and get in."

After he started the car they drove about six minutes without a problem or Jackson showing up behind them.

"Do you think they're okay?" Stiles asked, speaking for the first time after they got in the car.

"Yeah, I'd hear them if they needed help."

"You would?" Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Wow, so what's the limit?" He asked.

"To my hearing ability?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know...very far."

"That's very enlightening." Stiles said, nodding.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate on—"

"What?" Stiles asked.

And suddenly they hit something.

"Shit! What was that?" Stiles squeaked as Derek kept driving.

"We hit something."

"Or someone?" Stiles asked. "Maybe we should turn around, don't you think?"

"No."

Stiles looked at him.

"What if you killed someone?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Jackson." Derek said seemingly calm.

"Awesome." Stiles said. "Just awesome. That means he is here and after you—us...and we're going to die."

"We're not dying. I'm going to drop you at your house and you'll be safe, alright?" Derek said. He was driving faster now.

"What about you?" Stiles asked.

"What about me?"

"You should call Scott now. We have to know what's going on over there. What if something happened to them and Gerard is—"

"We don't have time right now, Stiles. And I don't have my phone."

"Great...howl then."

Derek glared at him.

"You have time to stare at me." Stiles pointed.

Derek turned away and looked at the road again. They were passing by the school.

"Why are you slowing down?" Stiles voice carried a certain kind of panic.

"I'm not."

"Don't tell me—"

"Stiles, when I tell you to run, you'll run, got it?"

"Not really, no."

"We're out of gas. I'll break the lock on the door and when you see me look at you come. He might be out there."

"But I hate hiding in school." Stiles frowned. Derek stared.

"Big windows. Not really the most ideal place to hide in." Stiles explained.

Derek rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

Stiles waited for Jackson to jump out of darkness. But nothing happened.

He looked over and saw Derek break in and when Derek looked at him he got out of the car and ran towards the door as fast as he could. Derek reached and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

"He'll know we're here." He said.

"Shit. Double shit. We're trapped. Again! I hate being trapped."

"We'll be fine." Derek said. "Come on, we'll get in a small room, without the windows."

"Good idea—or you could turn and carry me as you run towards our safe destination."

"Nowhere is safe, Stiles." Derek said. "If Gerard found a way to run away we won't be safe whereever we go. Not until he or Jackson dies."

"We should have killed them then."

"Peter said we can save Jackson."

"How? I don't know any exorcists who specialize on kanimas."

"Lydia."

"Lydia's an exorcist?"

"No, she's the only way to reach Jackson while he's in kanima form."

"We can't risk Lydia's life, not again." Stiles said.

"She is immune, Stiles."

"Not to death, she isn't. And we can't bring her here."

"We don't need to. Peter was going to take care of that."

"Yeah, great, your creepy uncle taking care of Lydia makes me feel very certain of our fate."

"Will you stop, let's just find somewhere we can stay until Scott and the others take care of it."

"So you trust them?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I trust them and I can't do more than that. If Jackson finds us he won't just leave us paralyzed on the floor this time, Stiles."

"I got that much. Also Allison finding you wouldn't end good either."

"I can take care of Allison." Derek said.

"Alright big boy. How about here?"

Derek grabbed him.

"What're you—"

"Shut up, something's coming." Derek said as he dragged him along towards the small room.

"_Something_'s coming. God, I love hearing that." Stiles said with a small, nervous smile.

Derek closed the door behind them and pressed Stiles against it.

"Stay still." He ordered. Stiles swallowed.

"This isn't a classroom."

"I know." Derek nodded.

"It's...a broom closet." Stiles whispered.

Derek stared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find a comfier place for you. I'll reserve a penthouse next time we're running for our lives." He hissed.

"That's a good idea." Stiles faked a smile.

"Is it gone?" He asked after a few seconds. He was still pressed against the door and Derek seemed to be listening to the voices he couldn't hear himself.

"I'm not sure." Derek replied slowly. His face was a few inches away from Stiles'. Stiles looked at him.

"Do we have to stay in this position or will I eventually be allowed to hug myself in the corner?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to talk so much?"

"Maybe because I'm nervous and about to have a heart attack?"

"It calms you to speak nonsense?" Derek questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Stiles answered.

Derek looked at him as if he was biting back a smile. Stiles saw his lips slightly curl upwards.

"Aren't you tired of this?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Derek looked at him with a little frown.

"This...constant running, hiding, fighting..."

Derek looked away for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"Not really. It's in our nature to fight. I didn't expect this life to be anything different. I 'll never have the kind of life you can have."

"What's that I hear in your voice? A yearning for the boring and normal?" Stiles smirked.

Derek smiled slightly. "You're imagining things."

Stiles smiled and looked down. Derek watched him.

Then they both heard something.

Stiles looked at Derek, he was about to panic but Derek simply seemed alert.

" .god." Stiles mouthed. "He's right outside."

Derek was holding him by his shirt now, as if he was getting ready to grab him and throw him out from a window. The problem was, there was no windows in here.

Stiles took a deep breath and moved restlessly.

"Stiles, keep still and stop breathing so damn loudly!" Derek hissed silently.

"Maybe if you get out of my face my breathing won't bother you as much." Stiles hissed back.

Derek looked at him. "I'm not in your face." He mouthed.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. "Dude, I can see the pores of your pores."

Derek put a hand over Stiles' mouth. "Sshhh."

Stiles mumbled something but Derek only glared at him.

Stiles looked up into his eyes, Derek's expression changed slightly, causing him to pull his hand away from Stiles' mouth and look down. He seemed to be listening.

"He's gone." He whispered.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Stiles asked just as quietly.

"Even if he did, he went away... for some reason. He's gone."

"Maybe Gerard called him back?" Stiles said, getting ready to turn around and open the door.

Derek held his arm.

"No, wait."

"What?"

"He might be waiting on us."

"So what do we do? Stay here like this till the morning comes?" Stiles asked as if scandalized.

"I'm not having the time of my life either." Derek said, inches away from Stiles' face.

"Serious problems with the concept of personal space." Stiles mumbled.

Derek brought his hand over Stiles' lips once again but this time he didn't touch him.

His hand rested on air between them as Stiles waited and looked over his shoulder.

A few moments passed before Derek felt certain that Jackson was gone, still he insisted they stay in.

"Do I get to sit down now?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed. "Yes, you may sit down."

"Derek! Stiles!" Scott's voice echoed through the corridor.

"In here!" Stiles yelled back. Derek opened the door. Scott was standing in front of them. Lydia and Peter was standing behind him.

"What're you guys doing in the broom closet?"

Stiles looked at Derek and then turned to Scott.

"It had no windows."

Derek ignored the question. "Where's Jackson?"

"Lydia helped us calm him down."

"Lydia?" Stiles looked at her. "Since when does she know about his...and your...condition?"

"I've known for some time now..." Lydia said calmly. "Resurrecting Peter helped a lot with figuring things out."

Stiles' jaw dropped.

Peter smiled. "Gerard woke up and the first thing he did was send Jackson after you. He'd followed you here but then we took care of Gerard and then we found Jackson." Peter explained.

"He's resting now." Lydia added.

"How didn't he die? His heart stopped." Stiles asked.

"We don't know yet. I think it might be related to Gerard in some way. The kanima's connection to it's master might be deeper than we realized." Peter said.

"Perfect." Stiles nodded. "I would hug you guys for saving our butts, but I really need to hurry home before dad decides I'm dead."

"I called him, don't worry." Scott smiled. "He's on his way."

"God, what will I tell him?" Stiles asked.

"Tell him the truth." Peter suggested.

"Funny." Stiles nodded as if he was considering. "How about no."

Scott smiled.

Derek shrugged. "Tell him you were hanging out with me."

"That will make absolutely no sense to him but hey, that's the best I have right now... Though, what about Jackson?" He turned to Scott.

"We'll tell him we found him in the woods."

"And Gerard?" Derek asked.

"Gerard's with the pack." Peter said.

"Allison?" Stiles asked. "When she finds out—"

"She won't." Scott said. "If she does she'll understand."

Derek sighed. "I'm not so sure about that Scott..."

"Stiles! Scott!"

Stiles turned around.

"Dad! We're here!" he walked towards his father's voice.

"So what do we do next?" Lydia asked calmly, breaking her silence.

"We'll deal with the grandpa." Derek said slowly.

Stiles walked over to them.

"Dad's waiting for us outside. He wants to ask you guys questions."

"I'm leaving." Derek said.

"Don't be a sour wolf." Stiles teased.

Derek looked at him.

"Or be one... see if I care."

Derek gave him a fake smile and glared at Peter. "Come on. See you later Scott."

"Later." Scott nodded. Stiles pursed his lips. "Don't I get a –"

"No." Derek said without looking at him and he disappeared along with Peter.

Scott laughed.

"You guys seem to have bonded over your time in the closet."

"Ha ha." Stiles pretended to laugh. "Come on, dad's waiting."

Scott started to walk away.

"Lydia." Stiles poked her on the shoulder. She was looking into space. "Come on. We have questions to lie to."

"Yeah." Lydia muttered and started to walk slowly behind Scott.

Stiles turned and looked around one last time before he followed them out.

* * *

_A/N: Waiting for reviews. Please let me know what you think._


End file.
